Unspoken feeling
by tap-Violeta
Summary: 16 year old Regina is in love with her friend, Emma. Some people know about her feelings, and some don't. How does she feel and what happens at Emma's birthday party? (I'm really bad with summaries ) No magic, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't know where this came from… but I hope you enjoy it!**

**This is my ****_FIRST_**** SQ fic! Please be nice :)**

**I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

Unspoken feeling

She came in. I couldn't take my eyes off of her; she looked beautiful. Everyone in the room was also staring at her, entering with her black and white dress, black high heels and not a single hair covering her pretty face, adorned with a nervous but happy smile. Everyone now approached her to greet her with a hug and a compliment.

It was my turn, my heart was pounding so hard against my chest I still don't how she didn't hear it. I hugged her. It felt like time had stopped for me, to let me enjoy the feeling of having her in my arms.

I had to say something to her now, but the things that came to my mind couldn't be said out loud.

"You look very pretty" was all I could say.

"Thanks" she said with a nervous chuckle as we pulled away. She was very excited; his was the party she's always dreamt of. She then went to greet the other guests.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and went to sit back at my table. One of my best friends, Mal, sat next to me.

"She looks so cute!" she said.

"You say that about everyone, Mal" I told her, never averting my eyes from her.

"But is _Emma_ we're talking about, and she's just cute!"

"I love her dress" I said changing the subject. She didn't know I was in love with her, and I didn't want my stupid love-drunk mind to say something unnecessary "I saw it online. It's the dress I would've used if I'd had a party. It's beautiful"

"Indeed it is" Mal agreed.

I looked around for a moment, trying to find Snow (we call her that because she loves the movie _Snow White and the seven dwarfs_, her real name is Mary Margaret), my best friend –who's also Emma's best friend.

I told her about my feelings for Emma on the last week of school. Well, I didn't tell her, we went to the library during recess and I wrote it. She took it quite well and thought it was cute. She promised me not to say anything to anyone, especially Emma.

When I found her, I excused myself and walked up to Snow's table. I knelt next to her chair. She was texting with her boyfriend, David, and didn't notice me, so I cleared my throat. She turned her head to me and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Snow said.

"Did you see her?" I asked her looking in Emma's direction. She followed my eyes and smiled.

"Yes. She looks beautiful"

"I know" I sighed. I looked Emma's dress and frowned. I looked down at my own and chuckled. Snow turned to me.

"What is it?"

"Did you see her dress?" she nodded. I gestured her to look at mine and she gasped.

"It's destiny!" she said and we both laughed. My dress was black and white, like Emma's. It seemed like we had planned it to match, but as much I liked to think that, I knew it was just a coincidence.

I turned to look at her again. She was dancing with her father the last waltz of the evening. She smiled happily as he twirled her one last time. I loved to see her smile, it always made me happy. _How I wish those smiles were for me…_

I went back to my table when they announced it was time for dinner. I sat next to Mal and waited for the food to arrive. The announcer said we had to shake our napkins as the waiters brought the food to each table. It was funny.

From time to time, I glanced at Emma and smiled as I saw she was having fun.

"Can I tell you something?" I whispered to Mal.

"Sure" she said.

"I like someone"

Mal's eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped.

"Really?! Who is it!?" she asked me excited.

"I can't tell you yet" I told her. I didn't want to tell her _there_. If someone heard I was in love with Emma and then told her, I didn't know what I'll do.

"Come on! I won't tell anyone!" she promised.

"I can't tell you…"

"Write it, then!" she said handing me her phone. I sighed and took it. I smiled to myself when I handed it back to her. I wrote "It begins with 'I' and ends with 'won't tell you'". I laughed when she groaned.

"No, seriously!" she said and handed me the phone again.

"Alright…" I said and wrote an 'E', then handed her the phone back, again.

"Is this person from our school?" she asked

"Yes"

"From our same class?"

"I won't answer that" I said shaking my head.

"Mm… Emma!" she then said. My eyes widened in panic. _How the hell did she know?!_ I thought. Then she laughed.

"I'm kidding…" she said.

"Oh…" I said and chuckled nervously.

"No, but seriously, is this person related to Emma? Is he here right now?"

"You know I won't answer that"

"Let me ask you the most resent question…" she said. I gestured her to go ahead "Is it a boy?"

My eyes widened again. I laughed nervously.

"Mal! How come you ask that question?" I said.

"Sorry…" she said, still laughing.

Fortunately, the announcer said it was time to toast for the birthday girl. We all stood and raised our cups as the announcer said some stuff I wasn't paying attention to. My eyes were on Emma as she _clinked_ her cup with her relatives'.

"Should we go?" Mal asked

"I don't know…" I said "You think we should?"

"Yeah, why not?" she said smiling.

"Okay, let's go" I said.

We made our way to Emma's table and approached her. I raised my cup and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday" I said. She smiled back and _clinked_ her glass with mine.

"Thanks…" she said. We stared at each other for a second and then she leaned forward. I leaned as well and we kissed each others' cheeks -awkwardly. I smiled again and turned around to walk back to my table. She didn't see me blushing as I walked away.

Mal and I sat at the table again and a few minutes later the DJ announced it was time to dance. As the lights turned off and music began to play, the people stood and walked to the dance floor. We all danced for a few hours and then the lights turned on again. I looked around to see if I found Emma, and saw she was behind me, being lift up by her dad and uncles and then thrown in the air. The guests surrounded them and we all began to laugh. Her mother stopped them when they almost let her fall.

Dessert was announced and we all sat at our tables again. After most of the people finished, the DJ began to play music and the lights dimmed again.

We separated in different groups to dance and Emma danced from a group to another. Sometimes when I looked at her, she was dancing close with a guy or another girl, and I couldn't help feel a wave of jealousy running through my body.

_Why can't she dance with me like that?_ I thought. I knew she would never dance with me. We didn't have a very close friendship, but at least she was my friend. We talked from time to time about a TV series… or fight over a celebrity. I chuckled at the memory. We were trying to convince the other that some actress was our girlfriend. We finally decided she was _my_ girlfriend, but she was _her_ lover. It was very funny.

It was 5.30 am when my dad came to pick me up. I went to gather my coat and handbag and walked up to him.

"Let's go" I said. He stopped me before I could leave the lounge.

"Did you say goodbye to the birthday girl?" he asked.

"I don't know where she is, so-" I began but he cut me off.

"She's at the table where your things were…" he said. I blushed slightly, but he didn't notice "Go say goodbye"

"Okay…" I whispered and made my way to Emma. She was talking with her closest friends when I approached her.

"Bye, Emma" I said. She looked up at me when I spoke.

"Oh, bye" she said. We leaned forward and kissed each other's cheeks. I turned around to walk away when she called my name. I turned back to her "Wait a minute…" she said as she stood and walked up to me.

"What is it?" I asked when she took my arm and pulled me to the small backyard of the lounge. Emma took her phone and showed me a picture. It said 'I love her, but I can't tell her because I rather have her as a friend than don't have her at all'.

"You posted this" she stated. I nodded "Who is she?"

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Who do you mean by this?"

"Why do you care?"

"I-I do care" she whispered. I swallowed. Was she trying to say she cared about me, or trying to make sure it wasn't the same she liked? My heart ached at the last thought.

"Why?"

"Because I- I…" she stopped.

"You what?!" I urged her. Her hesitation was killing me "I have to go, if you have to say something, say it quickly"

Emma opened her mouth but closed it a few times. She growled and left her phone on a chair and then turned back to me.

"Why do you make it so difficult?!" she asked angry. I raised an eyebrow

"I didn't do anything! You're the one that's-" I wasn't expecting what came next, but I can assure you, I've never felt so happy before.

Emma pulled my face to hers and crashed our lips together. My eyes widened in shock at first but then I closed them as I melted in the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips moving together with mine. After what seemed like hours –though it was a few minutes- we pulled away, breathing heavily. I looked into her green eyes and she smiled. I blushed and smiled back at her. I cleared my throat.

"I have to go" I whispered and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and before she could say something, I added "We'll talk later"

I pulled away and went back to the lounge, were my dad was still waiting for me.

"What happened?" he asked puzzled.

"Nothing, Emma was just showing me new pictures of the third season of that TV series I told you about" I lied.

"Alright" he said believing me "Let's go"

Before leaving, I turned around to find Emma. She saw me and winked. I winked back at her and left the party.

When I got home at 6 am, my phone buzzed as I received a message. It was from Emma. **See you at 5pm. My house ;)**

I send her an _OK_ and I threw myself onto my bed. I smiled. This day was just getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the shortest chapter I've ever written, cuz I didn't know what else to do... but I still hope you enjoy it! :)**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

I woke up at 4pm, with my make up all smudged and still dressed in my black and white dress. Then I remembered what happened a few hours ago and smiled. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I washed off the remaining make up and dried my hair. Then I put on a white loose shirt, some shorts and my black Converse.

I went to the kitchen to find my dad. He was sitting at the table drinking coffee. He heard me entering and turned around with a smile.

"You're finally up!" he said. I chuckled.

"I'm going out" I said taking my keys "I'll be back in a few hours"

"Alright" he said. I kissed him goodbye and headed to the front door.

I was about to leave when…

"Where are you going?" said a cold voice behind me. I turned around. It was my mother, of course.

"Emma's" I said "She called a few hours ago and invited me to go-"

"You're going to see that girl again?" she began. I sighed. _Here we go again…_ I thought "I don't want you to be friends with that girl. You should be grateful that I let you go to her party! Her family is-"

"From a lower social status" I finished "I know mother, but it doesn't matter to me. She's my friend!" _Maybe more than just a friend_, I though.

"Don't you ever interrupt me, young lady!" she yelled at me "I didn't raise you like that"

"Whatever you say, mother. I'll see you later" I said and left the house as fast as I could. My mother was always like that. She said I had to be friends with kids with my same status. I'd be friends with them if they weren't unbearable snobs…

* * *

On my way over Emma's house I began to think: _what if she tells me that she doesn't really like me or that she didn't mean to kiss me?_

I got more and more nervous with each step. I had a point, though. How would you feel if the person you're in love with from a long time tells you they don't like you after they kissed you?

When I got to her house, I knocked the door and waited. After a few minutes, her mother opened the door.

"Regina! How are you? Emma said you'd come"

"Fine, Mrs. Swan. How are you and Mr. Swan?"

"We're fine, dear. Please, come in. Emma's in her room, third door to the left" she said pointing to a hallway.

"Thank you" I said and went to find Emma.

I stood in front of her door and hesitantly knocked.

"Come in!" I heard Emma say.

My heart was racing and my mind still thinking this maybe wasn't a good idea. I opened the door and stepped in her room, then closed the door behind me. She was lying on her bed with her laptop. She looked up and smiled at seeing me. She left the laptop on the bedside table and walked up to me.

_There are two options_, I thought,_ one: I end up going home heartbroken, or-_

I couldn't finish my thought. Emma wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close, pressing her lips to mine. My mind went blank and I forgot all my worries as my eyes fluttered close and I wrapped my arms around her neck, deepening the kiss.

We pulled away after a few minutes for the lack of oxygen. Her arms were still on my waist. She smiled lovingly at me; I smiled back.

"I'm glad I came" I said resting my forehead against hers.

"Me too…" she said and pulled me closer.

We stood like that for a while, holding each other. I couldn't help feeling butterflies in my stomach. This is what I often dreamed about. Now it was real. I closed my eyes and enjoyed. Enjoyed the feeling of having her in my arms, breathing in her scent, caressing her soft blonde curls… It was perfect.

"I really don't mind, but are we going to stay like this all day?" I asked her. Emma chuckled and pulled away.

"You're right" she said "You want to see a movie? I got plenty in my computer"

"_Imagine Me and You_?" I said. Emma seemed to think about something and smiled.

"Mmm... I like that" she said. I blushed.

"I mean the movie…"

"Oh, yeah, I think I have it. Let me see" she said and sat on the bed. She took her laptop and searched for the movie. After a minute, she smiled.

"Yeah, got it here" she said and tapped the bed gesturing me to sit. I sat next to her and I felt Emma wrap an arm around me. I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder as we watched the movie.

The moment when Rachel and Luce finally kiss came. I've always loved that part. Luce's been waiting for that a long time… That made me think of how long I've waited to be where I'm now, wrapped in Emma's arms. It wasn't _that_ long, though, less than a year. But it'd been an eternity to me. I sighed.

"What is it?" Emma asked me.

"Nothing. Just thinking…" I replied.

"About what?"

"You. Me. How long I've been waiting for this…"

"Us watching a movie?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Just _us_"

"And you like it?"

"I do…" I said and turned to her "What about you? You like it?"

"Us…" she repeated thoughtfully and smiled "Yeah, I do"

"Good" I said. I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her "Because you're not getting rid of me for a _long_ time" I said when we pulled away. She laughed and pulled me in for another kiss.


End file.
